Another's Reflection in the Mirror
by xxDhampirGirlxx
Summary: This is a story about Bruce's experience with the Avengers.Somewhat follows the movie.Character's psychological insights based on some research about comic Bruce and from movie.Warnings of depression,bullying and violence later chapters .
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the first chapter of my Avengers story from the perspective of Dr. Bruce Banner. It somewhat follows the movie Avengers, but I will change some events.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or plot lines from the movie they belong to Marvel and any other affiliate.

Summary: Bruce's experience with the Avengers including psychological insights of his character(that I see). *So sorry I suck at summaries*

Please enjoy and leave constructive reviews.

-A-

He couldn't believe his luck as he ran as fast as he could; I mean what kind of loser must he be if he was being chased on his first day of high school? Pathetic really. In a rush, he didn't care as he shoved people aside in his haste to get away. Unfortunately, fate or whatever, apparently had other plans and he went sprawling across the floor of the, quite suddenly, empty stretch of hallway. He quickly came to the accurate conclusions that a) the tardy bell had rung b) this school sucked and c) he was about to find out just how much it sucked when a huge, looming face appeared. Closing his eyes tightly, he proceeded to loosen his grip on reality. The world faded to black after a particularly vicious kick to the head.

-A-

Bruce roused himself from his vivid trip down memory lane, only to find himself in a strikingly similar situation, minus the fists, but all the humiliating verbal assaults. The gathered team of, he thought for a moment trying to recall the name Agent Coulson had said during his ramblings, Avengers, were discussing the logistics of transporting the Hulk on an enclosed metal air/ship thing.

"Very intelligent," he berated himself, "PhD in nuclear physics and still came up with air/ship thing."

"So, Bruce, tell me at least you did the homework on Selvig's notes about his Extraction Theory?" Stark quipped to the, once again, not paying attention doctor.

Luckily, his brain was able to multitask, it had to considering its extra contents raging around, and he easily fell into a highly technical and scientific discussion with Stark. Unconsciously, Banner kept tabs on the others in the room. He noticed when Steve rolled his eyes and muttered something to Tor about "not speaking English." He saw Natasha subtly flinch whenever he caught her eye and he felt the Hulk grunt in satisfaction. The only one who didn't react to the brainy duo was Fury.

After several minutes elapsed, Fury decided to dismiss them since the tactical meeting had been derailed for the time being. Without any adieu, everyone except Tony and Bruce left to enjoy the temporary leisure time. For several hours they discussed more and more various topics of scientific nature, until, unbidden, Bruce yawned.

Tony noticed, "It's getting late, we should probably hit the hay. Pick up where we left off later, Dr. Banner?"

"Uh," came the genius response followed by, "Sure."

On the way out the door, in camaraderie, Tony nudged his shoulder before turning towards his compartment in the front of the ship. To say he was shocked to find not only a fellow scientist but to be treated like he was trusted, not feared, a friend, not foe, would be an understatement.

Shaking his head in wonderment, Bruce paced towards the back to where his reinforced compartment was.

-A-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is the second chapter of Bruce's story, it's only slightly longer than the other one because I ran out of material. Please enjoy and reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/quotes used in the story. It belongs to their rightful owners.

-A-

** Spotlights flared into existence, people shouted, indistinct over the whir of the choppers' blades that were directly overhead. In defiance, he roared at the irritating object and childishly smacked at it. He had to bat at the flying, people-carrier a few times before he succeeded in taking it down in a fiery mess. The Hulk grunted and raised his hands in exclamation, while Bruce cringed in a back corner of his mind trying to block out the screaming. The frightful sounds were coming from outside, but he could never be sure.**

-A-

He awoke sweating and upright, gripping his head tightly as if that would keep the monster encased inside him. For several minutes, or was it hours, Bruce didn't know how much time elapsed with him curled around himself. Eventually the Hulk receded back in defeat allowing Bruce a chance for a deep breath. Thoughts, mostly awful and directed at himself, now enveloped his mind once the "other guy" was gone.

He put up a mental wall as he changed clothes, wondering where he should go to eat breakfast. Unsure, he decided to just go back to the room the Avengers, he internally cringed at the dorky name, had been in the day before. Without purpose, he walked to the bow of the ship.

Before he could duck out of sight, he was basically assaulted by an energetic, Metallica t-shirt wearing man. It wasn't that he didn't like Tony Stark; it was just that he didn't understand him. Without much resistance he allowed himself to be led to who knows where.

-A-

It turned out Stark had led him to a mess hall for the first serving of food that day to the large number of crew on board. He had eaten his fill, just a few mouthfuls of tasteless eggs and hardened grits, and retreated as soon as he could from the "not staring" eyes of those around him. He wound up at the lab to finish the project Tony and he should've completed last night.

Bruce confidently input the algorithms to locate traces of gamma radiation onto the touch-screen display. So intent was he on his work, he didn't notice that most of the "team" came in.

"Please, someone tell me you've located the Tesseract despite you two's," he pointedly twisted to gaze over each genius, "little bromance delaying things."

He couldn't even get out a response before the much louder man overrode him, "Ok, I can see how you can get confused considering you don't actually have any friends or whatever, but we're friends. Just friends."

Both smirked at each other, "Actually, the computer is still searching, but it shouldn't take very long," Dr. Banner added.

A slightly winded Natasha appeared into the room, "Dr. Banner, you need to leave. Leave now. Loki plans to use the Hulk."

For a few, tense moments all were silent in the room, and then it erupted into a chaotic mess of conversation. Sort of. They were mostly yelling, arguing, and insulting each other rather than doing any actual conversing about the situation at hand.

Captain's query to Iron Man about what he, Bruce, needed to remain calm and not a green, raging monster was heard over the din and every pair of eyes, or eye in the case of Fury, was trained on him.

He couldn't help it, he smirked, "You want to know my secret?"

Bruce registered the motions of the former assassin and SHIELD commander to their weapons, but didn't comprehend the reason why.

In a slow, soothing voice, Black Widow said, "Dr. Banner, can you please put the spear down?"

Confused, he looked at his hand and in it was the powerful spear of Loki. He had no clue how it had wound up in his hand, nor did he have a chance to as the computer dinged that the search was completed.

The spear was dropped onto the table without ceremony, "Guess you all won't get to see my party trick after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I changed part of the Avenger's movie, didn't want it to be exactly like it, and I also changed Bruce's abuse story with his father. I want to thank those who reviewed, for the nice comments, they really made my day. And to the "Little Old Me", I changed the Hulk scene and made it a little longer. It's not as long as I'd like, but I'm still learning how Hulk thinks, so I'll get there one day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the slight modifications to story lines.

Warnings: Thoughts of suicide, violence and character death.

Summary: Dr. Banner is left on the S.H.I.E.L.D air ship and his thoughts get the better of him. A little journey down Nightmare Lane, that is Bruce's childhood memories, mixed with a Hulk one.

Enjoy

-A-

While Black Widow, Iron Man, Captain America and Thor went running around the Eastern European countryside, little Dr. Banner was left all alone in the lab. He wasn't sure if he was entirely happy about this turn of events. It was a dual-initiative mission of stealing back the Tesseract and to rescue Hawkeye and Dr. Selvig back from Loki's hypnosis spell. Although, to be fair, he knew as a scientist he had no skills for combat and as the Hulk, well it wasn't like he could control what the "other guy" did; thus he kept coming to the same conclusion that he is not fit for being an integral part of this dangerous extraction-or the Avenger's Initiative for that matter.

He attempted to remain focused on the research he suddenly had time and equipment to do, but, like everything else in his life, he failed miserably.

"Useless. Freak. Never add up to be anything. Monster. Weak. Be careful around this guy," his thoughts repeated over and over; bits of conversations he'd accidentally overheard, insults spat at him even before the incident, and whispers, always whispers, that maybe the world would be better without him in it.

Bruce gave up the pretense of working in favor of laying his head on fisted arms. He briefly considered the probably success rate if he were to slice his veins open with a glass slide or steal a gun-since his was taken as soon as he came on board-from the guards outside, but quickly dismissed the idea after a particularly strong attempt by Hulk to take control. Taking deep breaths, he concentrated solely on not becoming a green raging monster like Rogers said. It seemed to be the only thing he has been somewhat successful at since that day.

Today was not bent towards his favor though as he fearfully watched the skin on his arm begin turning an ugly shade of green. He moaned when the muscles underneath the jade skin enlarged to twice their normal size. Bruce panted with the effort to reign in the monster, yet it only slowed down the change, making it even more excruciating. The button-up shirt ripped down the seams, buttons scattered across the room and Dr. Banner allowed the piercing scream to escape from his throat.

He didn't even notice the bee-sting like pain in his arm, but he did notice his struggle come to an abrupt end and he slid his eyes to the door. The person wouldn't come into complete focus, but he thought he saw a rifle directed at him as whatever he'd been shot up with closed his green-flecked eyes involuntarily.

-A-

"What are you up to, Bruce?" a woman's weary voice called from another room.

"Studying," he hollered back.

The woman spoke again, "Could you come in here, please?"

Immediately, Bruce put his pencil down in his physics textbook, "Yes, ma'am. Coming."

15 year old Bruce walked into the kitchen where his mom was. He watched her for a moment put the recently dried dishes carefully away, "Yes?"

She turned around with a blank expression, "Your father called and he will be home soon, so do your chores really fast and then we will be eating dinner soon after that."

He obediently nodded and was about to go do as she asked, when the garage door slammed open. He jumped slightly before biting his lip to keep his expression empty. His mom, on the other hand, didn't even flinch at all. There was a loud crash in the hall, followed by vehement cursing, then came stumbling in the brilliant, but paranoid Dr. Brian Banner.

"Where's my dinner, woman?" he slurred, lurching over to rest against the counter next to his wife.

In a monotone, she replied, "I haven't made it yet,"

Anger flashed in his father's eyes and Bruce moved his gaze to the floor. The resulting slap was heard rather than seen. Bruce was smart enough to know that the best course of action for both his mom an him to not go to the hospital, was to remain silent, yet he accidentally let loose a low whine. He chanced looking up and saw his father slowly walking towards him with an unusual expression on his face. He stood stone-faced waiting for the inevitable blow for whatever nonsense reason this drunken scientist came up with.

It never came, but he still stood there as he heard flesh hitting flesh. He fought the urge to cry knowing it would make it harder on his mom. Her terrified screaming had him moving, but it was too late for her.

He was too late for her.

Dr. Banner left the room, leaving Bruce alone in the room with Rebecca broken on the floor. Gingerly, Bruce lifted her to a more comfortable looking position and remained kneeling beside her. He didn't have the strength to care when he heard the gunshot from the other room.

Until the police barged in and, as kindly as they could, pull him up from the floor did he notice the slight pain in his throat.

He had screamed for two hours straight by the corpse of the only one who had cared.

-A-

The world around him shifted and he was in Harlem as the Hulk. He threw the car to the side on his way to get rid of the ground, people-killer thing. Pedestrians cried out for everyone to avoid the flying object. It was one of the few times New Yorkers worked together.

Banner could only see what the Hulk was doing in flashes that seared into his head. Each vision burned deeper leaving throbbing scars on the recesses of his mind. He saw green hands reach out to a woman who was turned away from them. He cried terrified tears when he realized she had a wailing toddler in her arms. Bruce tried pleading with the monster-to stop, just stop- he knew it was hopeless. When that didn't work he tried yelling.

That plan backfired, as it only fueled the rampage and encouraged the Hulk to stop the crying of the child. It was impossible for him to look away from the blood being spilt.

His fault.

Everything was his fault.

He can never wipe the red from his ledger. Bruce went practically comatose at this point; mutely viewing the sights and sounds of him breaking Harlem-breaking himself from the inside out.

-A-

Bruce was in a different state, different school, even a different family, and he still managed to attract the attention of the wrong people. He sat in his desk, silently taking notes, when a small, dripping we thing splattered against his bare neck. Another spitball joined the first, but Bruce continued taking notes without flinching.

He heard the boy behind him whisper his name a few times; still he ignored them earning him a harsh flick to the ear and a taunting "freak." Bruce looked towards the teacher, who had his back turned from the class, and clenched his jaw to remain quiet.

This got him another flick, but this time he lept up from his desk, spun to face the bully, and jacked his jaw so hard, the other boy fell into the desk sending the pair to the floor.

Bruce dimly noticed he was shaking through the red haze-he'd been like this since- he couldn't even think about that without his anger increasing. His traitorous mind compared himself to his parents and the one he was most similar to at the moment made Bruce feel as if he was betraying his mother by acting like this. The guilt set fire to the gasoline in his heart and he forced himself to leave before something more happened that he'd regret.

His rich foster family had the charges of assault and battery swept under the rug, but obviously he had to leave to another home-house rather, as he could never truly go back _home_.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is a short chapter (with long opening), I know, but I've been pressed for time with graduating on Sunday (and friends' graduations to attend as well), so I apologize. After I graduate, I should be able to write more although I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be. Also, the use of "Jolly Green Giant" belongs to a fanfiction author that I can't think of, but it's a BrucexTony fic and when I find it, I'll edit the credit for the nickname. Thanks so much for the reviews,favorites, and story alerts, it helps make writing this worth it. As always, they are appreciated,especially if something doesn't make sense,etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers they belong to all rightful owners.

Warnings: None, but if you squint and turn your head sideways, you can see possible BrucexTony beyond the bromance they have.

Enjoy!

-A-

Slivers of light invaded his vision causing him to, at first; shut his eyes to keep it out when he heard the rhythmic beep on his left side. Curious, he opened his eyes fully and had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust to the difference. Bruce saw a heart monitor and an IV stand attached to him. There was another pushed to the side with an empty bag left on it.

Bruce wondered where he was, why he was there, and, most of all, why he couldn't remember anything after the Avengers left, no matter how hard he tried. It was strange; he usually could perfectly recall his Hulk outs-the memories would assimilate when he slept, sometimes forming his night terrors-not that he would ever admit it.

A small, sharp pain penetrated his sore muscles, causing him to jump slightly.

A bearded face came eagerly into sight, "You're finally up. Any killer headaches or chance of Jolly Green Giant coming to play?"

The lyrics came into mind "Your boldness stands alone among the wreck" from Mumford and Sons because Stark was playing with the screwdriver in his hand.

Bruce shook his head at the unusual sense of humor that was all Stark. He marveled at how Stark liked to antagonize him, but seemed to completely trust him not to hurt the other man.

It was also really foolish.

Stark must have caught his changing expression from self-effacing amusement to worry and assured, "No one's bit the dust. We got Clint Barton back; super visual acuity with odd bird-like habits, completely fascinating. Selvig's here also, but we didn't manage to get the Tesseract. It was moved, apparently, before we even got there."

Bruce knew he was relieved that the mission had been somewhat successful, but could barely feel it over his embarrassment. Over a year without an accident and he broke it.

He shouldn't exist.

"If you feel like yourself, do you want to go up and work? Or, even more appealing, ditch work and have a mini-party?" Stark asked quickly, in pace with his racing mind.

He resisted rolling his eyes, barely, chiding gently, "I'm strapped to a bed after Hulking out. Whatever they shot me with has run its course, but that does _not _mean I can just go and slack again on what S.H.I.E.L.D dragged me here to do."

Tony ignored the, technically erroneous self-deprecating remarks (he _nearly_ Hulked out) and began unstrapping the smaller man from the bed and machine.

"I, uh, anyway you can unhook yourself from the IV," Tony looked like he wanted to redirect the conversation, but, for once, could think of nothing to say.

Compliant, Bruce carefully unstuck the needle from his arm and sat up. The room spun for a moment before settling firmly in place. He stood-half expecting alarm bells to ring at least, but none did- Tony grinned at him.

Together, with Stark helping subtly, they made it from the quarantine medical unit to the lab. All the way, Bruce questioned Stark, S.H.I.E.L.D's motives, where he'd go if he was allowed to leave, Stark's reasons for irrational diversion at being an annoyance, and if he could leave this "game forever. His hands twitched for his gun before remembering it wasn't there.

Bruce's vision shook and he realized Stark was shaking him roughly, talking a mile a minute. He tuned in enough to hear, "I cannot believe my best friend is not interested in talking science with me. It's rather hurtful you know." Stark tapped his chest over the light blue glow for emphasis.

Bruce snorted, "I have other things to, wait, "best friend"?"

For another odd moment, Tony's countenance was serious. The usually talkative, but never really say anything approach to all things emotional-Tony Stark's arguably patentable concept-did not cover the volumes in his eyes and words spoken in the brief silence, "I'm not good with many people for a long length of time and you've already shown great resistance and control about my pushy, spoiled attitude, so yea you're my best friend."

Of course, that was just Bruce's under-developed relationship skills to analyze the look, but what Tony actually had responded with was another question.

"How do you feel about imbibing copious amounts of alcohol?"

"Absolutely not," Bruce flatly declared.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry it took so long to update, this chapter was giving me fits and I've rewritten it like 6 times. It's really short. Ugh. As always reviews, comments,faves appreciated, need to get my writing skills better! Thanks.

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own these fabulous characters.

Warning: Some Science Bro-ness(without Tony actually being there), although could be considered pre-slash.

Enjoy!

-A-

"You alright there, son?" a quivering voice broke the final barrier between awake and dreaming, startling Bruce into an upright position.

He nervously looked toward the security guard who was very pointedly eyeing the ceiling. Only then did Bruce realize the breeze wasn't a phantom memory and tried rather unsuccessfully to hide himself. The elderly man chucked a shirt and pair of pants at him, "Didn't think those would fit ya until you turned into a regular size fellow."

Bruce allowed himself a small smile of amusement-attempting to NOT blush was a bit higher on his list though-and pulled on the kindly offered clothing. Then he conceded and asked the question that had been nagging at him, "Did I, uh, hurt anyone?"

At the man's reassurances that he couldn't possibly have injured anyone, Bruce wanted to feel relief, but couldn't.

Why could that fall not have killed him, instead of currently talking to this man who believed he was-at first-an alien and then only called the "other guy" a "condition?"

He walked out of the building-after taking directions and an old motorcycle from the guard-and tried to decide if he should catch a plane to India or travel the two miles extra past the airport to Stark Tower to help the Avengers fight.

-A-

"Now boarding flight 26C. All passengers please head to the boarding gate," the plain voice came from the overhead speaker system.

Bruce remained seated at his gate, 27C, waiting for the number to be called. Only the slight twitching of the clasped hands in his lap gave any outward appearance of the inner struggle. He felt cowardly and kind of guilty about not staying to help. Well, Tony that is. And when T-Stark, became "Tony" in his mind, Bruce didn't know.

The brilliant mind came up with several very plausible outcomes of both plans-the flight or fight. It's a basic human response; every child has that instinctual capability of responding to a stimulus, so why can't he?

A family sat across from him, the parents too tired to really try to prevent the cranky sibling squabble and Bruce watched. It irked him, but it was not astonishing considering he was nearly constantly angry.

High IQs tend to pick up patterns quicker than the average intelligence, so it was moments after Bruce's irritation flared when he picked out similarities to the boy and _his best friend_, no, colleague, Stark.

The boy had the same bizarre combination of narcissism that eclipses the caring and generous side that Tony had. An acute urge to protect overwhelmed him as the Hulk perked up at his thoughts. *Blue Light Tin Man nice. Hulk hurt who hurt my Blue Light Tin Man.*

He was stunned at the communication; rarely did the Hulk speak to him in any sort of coherent manner and here he was wanting to protect Tony Stark of all people. Then again, he had been the only one to not treat Hulk like a pernicious brute, which could be why.

Maybe they could work together? It'd certainly be easier, but how would he control-a roar of protest gave him an instantaneous headache-ok, not control. He pondered for a few more minutes, he could help focus on what needs to be done to help Stark.

"Now boarding flight 27C," the intrusive voice broke his connection with the Hulk, leaving his mind empty and silent.

Doctor and family stood as one to walk onto the plane. It was now or never.

-A-


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I'm not good at action writing so I procrastinated on writing this. As always comments/reviews to help out are appreciated.

-A-

The rumbling of the motor caused the team of dysfunctional "super" humans to turn towards the old classic '64 Knucklehead Harley. The disbelief was evident in their faces when they realized the rumbling announced the arrival of Bruce Banner.

As thoughts raced through his consciousness, words of caution filled the spaces of his mind, nearly causing him to Hulk-out from sheer anxiety. It would _not_ help the situation if he lost control now when he most needed a semblance of it.

His thoughts mostly consisted of, "Oh god, why did I come here and put all these people at risk?"

The sudden lessened weight behind the Hulk's attempts at taking over the too-worried doctor inspired an idea, "No, I can do this. I can do this. I can control, no, focus him into being helpful."

Unconsciously, he got off the motorcycle and walked towards the group. Determination become pleas within his mind, "Please, if there is any deity out there that cares just a bit, please don't let Hulk, _me,_ hurt innocents."

Once set on the course of following through with helping the Avengers, Banner began to pay attention to the people around him, noting that Tony was not among them. Captain America made a statement that was lost in the sounds of the city being torn apart by some alien race. Once the clatter had died down a bit, Banner was able to hear Captain America, AKA Steve Rogers, say into his ear piece, "Stark, you were right, Dr. Banner is here." He felt the edges of his mouth curl up marginally more when he made the connection that Tony Stark, Iron Man, and self-proclaimed narcissist who doesn't play well with others, had believed that he _would_ come and assist. Bruce was effectively ignoring the clawing, tearing, and searing desire building up in his chest to utterly decimate anything that would allow harm to befall his science partner.

Bruce mumbled to himself, "At least he's with the program."

Without an earpiece, Bruce missed the probably amusingly sarcastic response from Tony, so he was the only one initially not looking the direction Iron Man would be coming in. Everyone stood in awe as a large metal monster crashed around the corner of a building. It was following Iron Man to their waiting ambush. Banner pushed aside all his nightmares and strode purposely at the alien. A mantra of "I can do this" rang out to the beat of his footsteps.

"Dr. Banner now might be a good time to get angry," commented a worried Steve.

The doctor twisted his head over his shoulder, "That's my secret Cap, I'm always angry."

Human muscle painfully enlarged as Banner become Hulk within a matter of seconds and pulled down the enemy to be crushed into the pavement.

-A-

Here and there a flash of light with a near deafening boom burst into the doctor's conscience. There were bits of metal-like flesh being flung around in between bouts of blackness and barely intelligible sentences that constituted as Hulk's thoughts.

"Hulk no like these metal things," he growled as he tore at the cracks in the alien's armor with the Loud Boom Guy. Finally he and Thor succeeded in bringing the creature down, right into the former lobby of an office building.

Bruce felt an unusual feeling from the Hulk that coursed through their connection. It was one of elation at their combined accomplishment. Before he could tell the Hulk that it would be a bad idea, he had already given Thor a fist-bump.

The hit resulted in the obvious consequence of Thor becoming airborne before ungracefully smacking into the wall. Although, being Thor, he more than likely enjoyed the aerial trip given by his newest comrade in arms.

-A-

Hulk followed Banner's comments, mostly, on who was a target and who was not. When Bruce flinched at the sight of Horned Head (Loki), it immediately alerted him to a new possible thing to break. Green orbs tracked the path the flying open people-carrier was on, but before he could launch himself at it, the cruiser was exploded into Blue Light Tin Man's building.

Hulk roared for Purple Bird's (Hawkeye) small victory against Horned Head and began hurling himself towards Stark Tower; as Banner incessantly has been telling him it was called for the past twenty seconds. The large body pulled itself to the top of the sky-toucher, where he had seen his prey hole up in after the flash. A sudden shadow passed over him, proving to be a falling Blue Light Tin Man, but before Hulk could incite a rescue, the suit joined the man and he flew to safety. The Hulk resumed climbing.

Finally reaching the suite, Hulk saw the smirking form of Horned Head and immediately attacked. Unfortunately, Horned Head proved slippery and quickly recovered from the tackle. Hor- well, _Loki _(Banner was saying the name as if it were a Marine worthy curse)- surprisingly began speaking at him in frustration.

"Enough, you are all of you beneath me. I'm a god you dull creature," now Loki was erect at his full height, "and I will not be bullied by-"

The remainder of the sentence trailed off due to the fact that Loki was now being tossed and smashed on the floor. After several impressions had been made, Hulk dropped the enemy leader without a second thought.

Walking away, he scoffed, "Puny god."

For the first time in his "after" life, Banner believed he just might be able to accept and live with the Hulk.


	7. Chapter 7

A flash of red and gold by his face, streaking towards the sky carrying a tube above his head. The Hulk followed Blue Light Tin Man's path, halfheartedly throwing a Chidari to the ground.

"_The nuke. Oh god what is that idiot doing?"_ Banner's voice filtered through Hulk's consciousness. His muscles tensed in response to the fear coming from his other. Green eyes watched intently on the black hole in the agonizingly blue sky, waiting for his Blue Light Tin Man. The only one to not flinch away from him. The only who believed in his Banner.

Bruce would be able to remember the next few minutes with such clarity that he would confuse nightmare with reality when he awoke in a cold sweat, vocal chords straining in silent terror.

Iron man came back through the collapsing hole just in time, but he wasn't flying. His body, almost gracefully, twisted and turned on its way to a fatal ending. Without any spoken order from Banner, the Hulk raced towards the falling man, grasped him with a too tight grip, and slammed into the skytoucher.

One handed, he got them to the ground and laid Blue Light Tin man down carefully. He waited for the other to open his eyes and speak, but Stark remained still frustrating him into roaring.

That did the trick, Stark jumped up and began rambling.

-A- (Black out of Hulk and Bruce's thoughts in which they capture Loki)

Sitting back, the Hulk looked around for anything else he could smash. There weren't many aliens left so he decided that Banner would be safe enough around this group. (After all, Banner couldn't really take care of himself.)

Green muscles shifted again into the tanned skin of the doctor before any of the Avengers realized. Stark chuckled at the –naked-passed out scientist as he gingerly sat up. Captain helped him up with a strange expression on his face- a mix of relief, pain, and . . . was that guilt?

-A-

Bruce was blushing. He was actually mildly amused that the entire team had seen him naked. No, what had him blushing was that when he woke up, Tony Stark was looming over him with a large pout on his face and whined, "No fair. I wanted to get you out of your pants first and now EVERYONE gets to see you."

Unfortunately his reaction was just unbecoming sputtering. And damnit he was blushing again.

He turned back to his shawarma, taking a large bite to distract his mind with the actions of eating. Looking around the table at his new teammates he marveled at how well they had worked together. They had brought down Loki who was currently in the custody of S.H.I.E.l.D and defeated an alien attack.

-A-

He had found a way to reason with the Hulk. While it didn't mean they would be best friends he knew the Hulk had understood when he had saved Tony. And Tony, his first real friend in his life after the "incident." This was a chance for something new. Bruce smiled. Just a quick upturn of the lips, but a genuine smile.

Where would this take him?

-Fin.

Author's Note: Finally finished. I am so sorry. I was a bitch to college and did not have time for very many things. I hope you enjoyed the story and the conclusion. If this semester is less demanding I may write a sorta-sequel to this. I have ideas. Reviews/comments are welcome.

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
